1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a radiographic film holder particularly useful in general dentistry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retaining device for holding a film packet while producing a radiographic image of selected teeth of a patient's mouth.
2. Prior Art
Radiographic film holders suitable for general dentistry are well known in the art. The film holder traditionally includes a bite tab and is formed for receiving a piece of radiographic film. To properly position the holder within the patient's mouth, the upper and lower teeth grip the bite tab.
One type of film holder commonly used in the dental industry is a film packet having an integral bite tab. A piece of radiographic film is enclosed within the film packet, generally formed of cardboard. The tab is positioned at the midpoint of the film packet. To prepare an x-ray of selected teeth, the upper and lower edges of the film packet are slightly bent in a direction opposite the tab. A dental assistant inserts the holder into the mouth, and the patient bites down on the tab while a radiographic image is produced. After removal from the patient's mouth, the radiographic film is retrieved and the film packet is thrown away.
This type of film holder may conveniently be used while producing a radiographic image of selected teeth. When using bitewing film, a dental x-ray film designed to simultaneously photograph the crowns of the upper and lower teeth, the film must be held level within the patient's mouth to provide the dentist with a complete image of the patient's teeth. If a patient is missing teeth, or if the teeth are uneven or hypererupted, the patient will not bite down evenly on the tab, producing an incomplete image. In addition, the film holder may only be used once. This places a significant strain on environmental resources. A film retaining device which will hold a piece of radiographic film level relative to selected teeth of a patient's mouth is desirable. Similarly, a retaining device which may be repeatedly used would be particularly useful for preserving the environment.
Another variety of film holders available in the dental industry includes a bite tab having a depression or hole formed for receiving long or uneven teeth. The film holder may be used to produce complete images of the upper and lower teeth of a patient's mouth. However, in many instances the uneven or hypererupted teeth will not be completely accommodated within the depression or hole of the bite tab. The radiographic film will not be held level within the patient's mouth and the resulting image will be incomplete. A film retaining device which effectively holds the radiographic film level within the patient's mouth is desirable.
To provide a film holder which may be reused, a number of film holders include a groove formed to receive a packet of radiographic film. The patient grips a bite tab between his upper and lower teeth to position the holder within the mouth while producing an image of selected teeth. The location and orientation of the film retaining groove relative to the bite tab determines which of the patient's teeth will be photographed. A film holder having only one groove is not suitable for alternatively producing an image of the crowns of opposed teeth or an image of an entire tooth including the roots. The dentist must maintain a supply of several different film holders each suitable for producing one of several desired images. A film retaining device suitable for holding a piece of radiographic film in several different positions of orientation relative to the film holder is desirable.
Other film holders include more than one groove for holding the film packet in different positions. While providing increased versatility as to the orientation of the radiographic film relative to selected teeth, the film holder will not accommodate variations within a patient's mouth structure. If the patient has uneven or hypererupted teeth, the radiographic film may not be properly oriented adjacent the selected teeth. The resulting image would not depict the entire tooth structure needed. Additional radiographic images would have to be prepared, at the inconvenience of both the dentist and the patient. A film retaining device which will retain a film packet in a plurality of positions of orientation to adjust the position of the film packet relative to selected teeth of a patient's mouth is desirable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a radiographic film retaining device for holding a film packet while producing a radiographic image of selected teeth in a patient's mouth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a radiographic film retaining device which holds a film packet level within the patient's mouth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radiographic film retaining device suitable for holding a film packet in a plurality of positions of orientation for adjusting the position of the film packet relative to selected teeth of the patient's mouth.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a radiographic film retaining device suitable for holding a film packet having one of a plurality of different sizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a radiographic film retaining device which may be reused for holding a film packet while producing a radiographic image of selected teeth.
A more general object of the present invention is to provide a radiographic film retaining device which may be comfortably inserted into and held within the patient's mouth, which does not inflict pain while the radiographic image is produced, and which may be efficiently and inexpensively manufactured.